This invention relates to display apparatus or racks for holding generally planar objects or articles, such as discs, tapes, records, and the like. The display rack is especially suited for compact discs, but it will also be used for holding phonograph records, and video or magnetic discs in jackets with thin edges.
As is true of phonorecords, compact discs, or CDs, can be impaired or harmed if they are stacked. In addition the edges of their jackets are so thin that the compact discs cannot be identified from them. The thin edges do not permit the use of clearly printed compact disc titles.
Most owners of compact discs want them near their equipment. They want them in a drawer or bin deep enough to stand them in. More important, owners like them displayed. The outstanding art work on compact disc jackets lends itself to an aesthetic presentation of the compact discs. Hence there is a need for some sort of home display means for compact discs.
Commercially, because of their generally planar structures, discs, records and the like were originally stored in bins or troughs with outwardly sloping sides. Later, racks such as those in 3,275,158, 3,752,545, and 4,573,588 having dividers or supports were employed. However, the most desirable display racks are those which both display and advertise the articles as well as storing them. An example of this type of display rack can be found in 2,649,968. In that patent panels hold the planar articles in place.
As emphasized in 4,367,000 it is beneficial to aesthetically exhibit records and discs because of their artistic sleeves or jackets. Since they are entertainment objects, it is important to take advantage of the art work which is customarily utilized on envelopes or jackets in which such objects are sold.
In 4,367,000 chambers are dimensioned and configured to accommodate a plurality of generally planar objects. They are disposed in registered relationship relative to each other in an aesthetically desirable display. Since the planar objects are inserted through the display apparatus sides, size limitations are a disadvantage. To overcome this insufficiency additional modules were fabricated for attachment to each other.
A display rack is provided herein which is can be made to accommodate any number of planar objects of the type described. The objects are displayed side-by-side in picture fashion.